


Gilbert’s  not in love

by Gilbirds (Tweekscoffebean)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Spain, Human Names, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Old Fic, Prussia-Centric (Hetalia), Prussia’s awesome denials, Song fic, Switching of human/country names, Top Prussia (Hetalia), fic is from 2010, first smut, repost, this fic is a repost from my ff. Net account (different name)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Gilbirds
Summary: Gilbert is trying desperately to pretend that nothing is going on between him and Antonio but it's becoming harder and harder for him to cling to his denials, still that doesn't mean that he's in love, because he's not!Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. I am just borrowing Spain and Prussia for a while. I also don’t own the song.
Relationships: Prussia/Spain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gilbert’s  not in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was originally posted in May 2010 on my old ff. Net account. I primarily only use a03 now, so i am slowly bringing some old stuff over. I actually still really like this fic. I fixed up some tense issues. NOT Beta Read.

Gilbert's not in love:

It was the third night in a role that this has happened that Gilbert had found himself pushed up against the wall. Hands entangled in the others' hair, lips brushing against the others in almost desperation, pale flesh burning with every swift caress of sun kissed fingers. Gilbert shudders both pulling away and arching into the contact at the same time. The other hovers around him for a moment, eyes dark, lips wicked, and it's in this moment that Gilbert can no longer deny that nothings going on between them, but that doesn't necessarily mean...... anything. In fact they both just really drunk at the moment. It wasn't because he harboured secret feelings for his best friend, of course not. He was too awesome for something like that..

Now they were dancing swaying seductively to the beat of Spanish music. Antonio's hands pulling at him, moving him closer to the brink of intoxication. Spanish lips punishing him in such sweet ways and somewhere in the background Gilbert swears he hears the third member of their little trio laughing. Well Francis could laugh all he wants, that didn't mean anything...that this..This wasn't...this...wasn't.... love... My God. It wasn't!

A soft shudder breath ghosting across his hot skin then fingers torturing every part of him. Gilbert swears that he is slowly losing his mind. But that still doesn’t mean that this was love. This was.. well he didn't know what it was, but it surely wasn't love...and now Antonio is leading him to the hotel room, looking at him with those dark, half lidded eyes, and Gilbert forgets what he was thinking.

Here he is again, pushed up against another wall. A soft shudder, a sharp kiss across his collarbone and then he was sinking against the other. Losing himself into the sensation of a single treacherous thought., maybe this is love. Gilbert shakes his head trying to dislodge such treachery, No, it's not... this wasn't love, it's just a phase he's going through.. He is not in love with Spain the whole idea was...was.. intoxicating. His eyes snap open and glare at the other. "I am not in love, " he whispers harshly. Spain laughs softly. Then bends forward searing Prussia's mind with another sharp bite/ kiss that only seems to last too long.

Some how he dances them across the room, and Gilbert finds himself lying on his back naked on the bed. All he can do is look up at Antonio breathing hard and he swears that Antonio's eyes darken even more. Then he bucks upwards and shudders as long fingers slide around his hardness. He whimpers, tries to further shake the truth away, but Spain's fingers sliding against him, pull at Prussia's denials. Gilbert stares into Spanish eyes, still fighting against his awesome fate. Then Antonio is moaning, raw and seductive as he buck up against his own long fingers stretching himself for.... and Gilbert nearly loses his mind. He leans forward and licks the others lips, bites, kisses him hard. His own pale fingers lighting their own fires on Antonio's flesh. The other looks up at him, his eyes darken even more, he licks his lips, still arching back up against those fingers. "Gilbert..." his voice is wicked and twists Gilbert just the right way and...Gilbert nearly comes right there...but Antonio has other ideas. Looking at him with those wicked eyes, Antonio slowly lowers himself down on top of Gilbert, taking all of him in at once, and fuck if his whimpers of pain don't make the Prussian harder. "...Fuck...Tonio."

Antonio laughs, leaving a trail of kisses along the outside of Gilbert's throat, and then he is pressing himself forward, folding himself against Gilbert, "..That's the idea, Amigo, " and then he is kissing him hard.

Gilbert won't admit it out loud but at the moment hearing the word friend falling from Antonio's lips really pisses him off.

A strained groan falls from his lips, and he looks up at Antonio, red eyes flashing with wicked intent as he breaks their kiss. His eyes slide shut and he reaches up, grabbing Antonio by the waist. Long fingers biting into the Spainsh man's hipbone, and then Gilbert pulls him down, effectively burying himself deeper into the other causing Antonio to gasp and arch upwards, and fuck this doesn’t mean he is in love, it does not! He licks the corner of Antonio's lips and shifts some more bringing them both closer to that treacherous truth.

Antonio moans something in Spanish against his lips, Gilbert doesn't understand the words but he gets the meaning and he doesn't like it. He shakes his head, his body trembling as Antonio's fingers dig painfully into his shoulders. His breath is ragged, his voice so full of desire its almost unrecognizable, ":..Tonio..." He pants, moans, as the other impales himself down on him and almost loses what he attends to do...Its not until he meets green eyes staring down at him with a soft, almost loving expression that Gilbert remembers, he bites down on his lower lip, whimpers, and finds his voice, "...I am not in love..."

Antonio looks down at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes darken. He stops moving, frowns, and then pulls away. Gilbert groans in protest, reaches up, pulling the other down towards him. Then with a shaking right hand, Gilbert's fingers delicately (but that doesn’t mean anything) trace the contours of Antonio's jaw, index finger brushing across his lips. Then without warning his hand is pushed aside, and Spanish lips are bruising against his, hungrily devouring the last traces of Gilbert's resistance, and then Spain stops, looks at Gilbert, and smiles. He bends his mouth forward latching his lips around the others throat as they begin to move as one again, and then just when Gilbert thinks he can't take it any longer. Antonio bites down on that tender spot between his shoulder and collarbone. Gilbert's eyes roll up in his head, and his body tenses, then he releases deep inside his friend, clutching desperatly to the shaking body above him untill Antonio rides out his climax and falls lazy, dazzed with sex and love, to the blankets beside Gilbert.

For a moment neither one of them moves, and Gilbert closes his eyes knowing from experience this is when his friend would casually get up, get dressed and then leave the room. Leaving Gilbert unawesomly alone, clutching the pillow to his face to mask out the sound of his sobs. Not that meant anything of course, because for the last time Gilbert was not in love! Except this time when the bed shifts beneath Antonio's weight, his 'friend' is pulling him into his arms, and Gilberts eyes open wide with shock, staring into amused green ones. Then lips, which had burnt him only moments earlier, are leaving soft kisses against his fevered skin, and as he looks up at Antonio questions dancing in his eyes, the other ghosts a single word across his pale prussian skin. " liar," and really all Gilbert can do is fall against Antonio, his heart pounding treacherously loud against his ribcage.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this couple due to an RP like 10 years ago and even though i ship Prussia with everyone, I have a best friends kink..so...
> 
> Oh, and yes this whole thing was written because of the Enrique Iglesias song, I am not in love. Honestly, I must have listened to this song on repeat for like two days straight while writing this thing..in fact i am listening to it right now and i haven’t heard it in ten years.


End file.
